Reincarnation
by Stars Without Fire
Summary: -Spoilers!- Everything is going well for the duo who had so bravely saved the world not once, but twice. Then they find a sketchy Pokemon out cold on the beach, but they can't shake the feeling that they've met him before. Who is the mysterious Pokemon?


I yawned and stretched out, sitting up on my small hay bed. Gazing out of the crevice of the bluff, I saw the sun shining and the waves peacefully sliding in and out of the shore. Another beautiful day, it seemed.

I gazed over to my partner's sleeping form and smiled. She's so cute when she's asleep. I watched her six tails twitch as her eyes slowly opened. She smiled when she saw me sitting up, watching her.

"Morning, Luther," she whispered softly. My blue ears twitched and I couldn't help but grin. "Morning," I said back happily, my gray tail wagging.

We're Team Titanic. I, myself, am a male Riolu named Luther. I'm not exactly sure how I ended up here in this world—well, that's a lie. I know _how. _I was Grovyle's partner in crime. We were investigating the planet's paralysis together and made a vow to stop it. On our way here, to the past world, Darkrai caused an accident during our travel. As a result, I was turned into a Pokemon, giving me major amnesia and separating me from Grovyle. The sad thing is, I can't remember a thing about my human life. That makes me kind of upset, but it's easily overshadowed by all of the things I've seen and done in this world.

My partner is a female Vulpix. Her name is Maria. We met when she found me unconscious on the beach. I helped her get her Relic Fragment back after she was mugged by Zubat & Koffing—in other words, Team Skull—and we've been best friends ever since.

Things have been going pretty well for us. We saved the world for a second time not too long ago. Manaphy, the closest thing we'll ever have to a child together, came back to us and joined the team. We've even been told that we can evolve at Luminous Spring now, but we decided against it.

"Well…" I drawled, thinking about what to do. "We haven't had a day off for a while. Want to go hang at the beach?" I mean, come on, there's nothing too bad about taking a day off from rescues and outlaw chasing. Besides, we haven't been to the beach together in ages. In fact…the last time was when I came back after disappearing.

She mulled over it for a bit, then smiled. "I think that's a good idea."

We strolled through Treasure Town, occasionally saying hi to a few of our friends. We agreed to stop at Spinda's Café on the way back. We also stopped at the guild to say hi and hang out for a while.

When we finally got down to the beach, it was nearly sunset. The Krabby were out blowing bubbles, making it a beautiful sight, as always. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, her head on my shoulder.

"Luther?" Maria whispered, looking up at me. "Yes?"

"I'm glad we're friends." She nuzzled my neck.

"Me too, Maria. Me too."

I happened to shift my gaze slightly to the left and caught a glimpse of something on the side. When I looked further, I saw a Treecko lying on the sand, not moving.

"H-hey!" I exclaimed, jumping up. "Look!"

The two of us darted over to the Treecko's side. I saw its chest steadily rising and falling, so at least it was alive. I gently shook it with my paws.

"Hey…hello? You okay? Come on, wake up…"

The green Pokemon slowly opened its eyes and gazed up at us. When it saw us, it jumped up and darted to the side. "W-who are you? Where am I?"

"We're Team Titanic," Maria said softly. "An exploration team. This is the beach south of Wigglytuff's Guild and Treasure Town. Who are you?"

The Treecko held its head, groaning. "I'm…I'm…it starts with…a D…? Um…Damien…I think…?"

"You think?" I said in a dead pan voice, cocking my head.

"Yes, I think," Damien snapped before looking out to the ocean. "I don't know. I can't remember anything. I remember…running away from something…and getting hit by this super strong beam…and then everything going white. Then, it's all a blur. Oww…my heads hurts."

"Just like you," Maria whispered to me. "He lost his memory…just like you."

"Mhm," I said back, watching the Pokemon intently. Something didn't seem right. There was something up with him—though I didn't doubt that he'd lost his memory.

"Luther…" Maria said, giving me a look. "Let's let him stay with us, at least for the time being. Maybe he can remember something."

"No," I said, my voice sounding a bit more defensive than intended. "There's something wrong here. Seriously wrong. This is all too familiar."

"You were in the same position he's in, Luther. I didn't doubt you for a single second. The least you could do is give him a chance."

"Fine," I mumbled. _Maybe we'll learn something about this sketchy guy. _"Hey, Damien."

"What?" He turned around, looking confusedly at us.

"You can…stay with us for a while, if you want." I said, lowering my eyes to the ground. I couldn't miss his look of sheer happiness, though.

"Really? I can? Wow…thank you!" He says, hugging us both. I felt a twinge of something in my gut as I watched him hug Maria, but I couldn't put my paw on it.

We took him back to Sharpedo Bluff ( I was in no mood to sit at a café now, mind you) and set him up a bed. He thanked us again, before falling into a deep sleep.

Maria went to bed shortly after that, assuring me that it was only temporary. I couldn't shake the odd sense of foreboding, though…


End file.
